Something Weird And Stormy
by cinnabiscuit butt
Summary: Oh goodness, looks like I've made another life mistake. Here, Cinnabiscuit has somehow wiggled into the "Bleach" series! She's not exactly set on getting back to her own world just yet. She pops out of nowhere in Ichigo's closet and begins to explain herself, and her world. NO SHIPS! NO YAOI/YURI! All the chapters are short, and they come out often! Please like and review!


Well well well me… look where I have crept to… I need help. The "Me" in this story IS what I look like, and what I commonly state if true. COMMONLY TRUE! But whatever… just start reading... This is another short thingy that comes out often.

* * *

Text:

Normal Speaking: Happy Harambe

In Mind Speaking: _Happy Harambe_

Hollow Speaking: **Happy Harambe**

Zanpakuto Speaking: Happy Harambe

* * *

"Alrightalrightalrightalrightalright…" Ichigo let out a sigh. "You're saying that my entire life is a story and show?"

"Listen! It's not as bad as you think! Something crazy must have happened and I got stuck here. How old are you right now?"

"15."

"Well… I know your future, and you might not like it." I said, pushing up my glasses.

"Hi! My name's Cinnabiscuit! You can call me Cinna, or BB! I have long brown hair that's dirty blond near the bottoms. I'm averagely slim, I have hazel eyes, and big blue glasses that are always falling off my face, I push them up a lot like Ishida does. I'm 5'6, and I'm 12 in this story, of course, that's not my real age! And I'm gonna tell you how I got into this mess!"

"So one normal, simple day, I was beginning to re-watch "Bleach" and I got called out to go to dinner at a fancy restaurant with a wishing fountain! I know this will sound stupid, trust me, it is. I ask for a coin to throw in, and make a wish. Knowing that all the times I've done this, of course it wouldn't come true. I make the wish that I would be a part of "Bleach" when it began. You know, when Ichigo was 15 and he got his powers from Rukia, yeah, then. After dinner finished, my family went back home and I went back up to my room to finish the episode when it happened. I actually don't really know what happened, but now I'm in Ichigo's bedroom and Rukia is set to come in any minute now…"

 _Here she comes…_

"I sense a strong power…" Stated Rukia, ignoring the fast that Ichigo was completely startled by the fact that a midget samurai just walked through the wall into his room.

"'Scuse me, Miss Kuchiki Rukia, the name's Cinnabiscuit. It would be nice if you stopped ignoring me and the "Strong Power", namely, Kurosaki Ichigo." I said kindly.

She continued to ignore.

"Well, if I must." I said, grabbing a fairly large book and smacking Rukia on the head, somehow not knocking her out.

"Wh-what? You can see me, rather, _touch_ me!"

"Again, the name's Cinnabiscuit, and this boy is Kurosaki Ichigo. I got here by mistake, and I know everybody's future." I said with a smile.

"Y-you know our future?" Ichigo and Rukia exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I'm gonna guide you all the correct way, I'm not meant to be here. I'm just a regular human. I'm not a Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, Bounto, Fullbringer, or Vizard. I don't have a Shihakusho, as you can tell, but I can if I wanted to, I do know everything about you all, well, at least a lot." I said, pushing up my fallen glasses.

"Wh-whaa…? How do you know all of this? It shouldn't be possible! For a mere human, all of this knowledge isn't necessary!" Rukia shouted. Thankfully, since she wasn't using a gigai and there weren't any other spiritualist's around, nobody could hear her.

As the story went, we all heard a blood-curdling roar in the distance, bringing us to go into a defencive stance.

"I'll let you two handle this! If it doesn't go as planned, I'll come over!" I said, sitting down in the spinning chair at Ichigo's desk.

Both ran off, Rukia put the Bakudo on Ichigo, he broke out of it, almost died being attacked by the hollow, Rukia sacrificing herself, she telling Ichigo that he needed to become a Shinigami, and he did. After the event ended, without interference, Ichigo passed out, Rukia lost most of her powers, and then came along Kisuke Urahara to give her the gigai.

 _It seems that everything is going the right way. I should make my escape, don't wanna change anything._

I got out of the chair and made the mistake of jumping out the window, though, not being majorly injured. I ran off, hoping to make another appearance, sometime.

* * *

Ichigo's next morning went as it normally would, though there was a giant hole in the Kurosaki household. Everything went normally, as it was supposed to. I had gone into hiding early on, watching from afar, making sure I didn't need to change anything.

Then one night, my dream was different, it wasn't the "weird different", it was "sideways blue buildings" different. Somehow my slumber had brought me to Ichigo's Inner World. I was extremely creeped by this knowing that I hadn't been in contact with Ichigo for a whole month.

The only thing other than blue buildings was a black flagpole with a suspiciously quiet man standing on it, his black jacket flowing in the wind, though there was no wind.

" _Who are you? How are you of my presence?"_

"I dunno, Zangetsu. Well, I guess you go by a few names: Zangetsu, Old Man, Quincy King, Yhwach…"

" _How do you know this? As you are yet to answer my previous question."_

"Oh, the name's Cinnabiscuit, you can call me Cinna, or BB. Anyways, I dunno how I got here, I just fell asleep and came here. Haven't been with Ichigo for a while."

I let out a small sigh. "Also, the night Rukia gave Ichigo her Shinigami powers, to release his dormant ones, you shoulda been listening. I'm not from this world, and I know just about everything about all you guys. Even "You Know Who"." I calmly explained with a small smile growing on my face near the end, pushing but my large, blue, glasses.

" _Who are you identifying?"_

"C'mon, you know, Ichigo's Hollow powers, the _real_ Zangetsu."

" _Are you implying that I am not?_ "

"Duh, no. You both are."

I felt my consciousness tugging on me, attempting to bring me back to the real world. Giving my goodbye to the Old Man, hoping to not come back 'till necessary, I left.

* * *

I knew it. Running to Urahara's shack, I bursted through the door sprinting past before Ururu or Jinta could even register my existence. I know doing track team would be worth it. I jumped down to Urahara's basement to find him sitting by a giant hole. _Shiiii…_ I stopped myself as Jinta and Ururu came down too, running over to the hole. I calmly walked over to the ex-captain.

"Hello!" I said with a beaming smile.

"Why hello there, may I ask how you got here?" He said, putting both hands on his cane.

"Oh, no need to drag Benihime into this, anyways, my name's Cinnabiscuit, call me BB or Cinna. I've already said this to a few people, so I'll shorten it. I'm a normal human from another world, and I know just about everything about everybody here. Give me a mini-quiz, also, how long has Ichigo been in that hole?" I asked, jabbing my thumb in the hole's direction.

"70 hours. Well if you insist… Who is the Captain of the Gotei Thirteen?"

"Easy, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai."

"Who are all the Captains?"

"Well… Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Ichimaru Gin, Yachiru Unohana, Sosuke Aizen, Kuchiki Byakuya, Sajin Kohumura, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kaname Tousen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake."

"What are the three evolutions of a Hollow?"

"Gillian, also known as Menos Grande, Ajustadas, and Vasto Lorde."

"When is Ichigo's birthday?"

"July 15th."

"Truly fascinating! You've been able to answer immediately and get them all correct! Now tell me, is there something you need or worry about?" Urahara said, pulling down his hat slightly.

"Well, I haven't talked to Ichigo in around a month, and he's probably forgotten about me, it's not like I look pretty much the same as everybody here. Anyways, everything has gone normally, I've been watching him ever since I got here, and in 2 hours, he's gonna hollowfy, than come out with a Shihakusho, his old Zanpakutō, and his mask." I stated freely.

"Extremely inte-"

"Don't do anything to make this go by faster. Just wait a bit until you hear screaming and see Jinta and Ururu go bananas."

"Anywhoo… How do you know all of this?"

"Everybody's life here is a story, and I've seen it all, and over and over again! I know just a I everything! Well, yeah, almost. There's a lot I can't tell you right now or I might ruin the story, because for my entertainment, I'm keeping it stay on track. Also I write stories about you guys too!"

Cinnabiscuit and Urahara continued in their conversation for a reasonable amount of time when the two heard an echoed scream in the distance.

Immediately, like any other normal person would do on instinct, Urahara got in a stance to begin running over to the hole when stopped by a small hand against his forehead.

"I wouldn't advise helping him, though you should tell Jinta and Ururu to back up a bit, this might get a lil' bit hectic…" I suggested, pushing up my glasses.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think I'd let me main character die? The hero? The idiot? Nah, nah. Trust me."

"Then I shall. But what will we do next, BB?"

"Let me take care of a few things, than you can go try to kill him." I said with a small, but sweet smile.

* * *

Now look at this peice of crap! I wrote this in an hour, listening to a song about cannibalism and murder! So happy! So many plot holes, don't worry, I'll fix them later!

* * *

This has been me and I'll see you all somewhere!


End file.
